eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
18 Albert Square
18 Albert Square was originally named 'Abercorn Bed and Breakfast' and ran by an unseen character called Doris. In 1989, Pat Butcher and Frank Butcher took it over. Frank's children Janine, Ricky and Diane and his mother Mo. Vicar Alex Healy then converted it into a hostel for the homeless for a while. Audrey Trueman then re-opened it as a B&B and her son Anthony Trueman moved in. When Audrey died, Paul Trueman and Patrick Trueman took over it's management. Since 2003, Patrick's wife Yolande Trueman also worked there. After a while they stopped the B&B and focused on the Minute Mart. When Yolande divorced Patrick, Denise Fox and Kim Fox worked in the B&B as well as the Minute Mart. Kim renamed the B&B 'Kimberley's Palace'. The B&B has since been closed with only Patrick living there, while Denise had moved in with Ian Beale and remained working in the Minute Mart. Kim got married and left Albert Square for a year, but has since returned. Later in 2014 when Patrick had a stroke, Denise moved in to help Patrick recover. In 2015 Kim decided to sell her share and separate the house into 2 by selling off number 18, making 18-20 Albert Square seperate again. In 2016 some students moved in but were later kicked out due to noise. In February 2017, Ben Mitchell and Jay Brown move in after they think its time to move out of Phil and Sharon's House (55 Victoria Road). Donna Yates moved in with Ben and Jay in April 2017 when they needed help with the rent, and Donna's boiler broke. Abi Branning moves in the following week after Donna persuades Ben and Jay to let her. When Abi's sister Lauren Branning's fiancé Steven Beale dies, her and her young son Louie Beale move in with her for a few weeks until they move back to Number 45. On Christmas Day 2017 Abi falls off The Queen Vic roof and later dies. In January 2018 just short of a year since moving in Ben Mitchell goes on the run in France with some stolen heist money leaving just Jay and Donna living at number 2018. Later in 2018, Billy Mitchell and Woody Woodward move in. In june of 2018 after Harry "Woody" Woodward steals 15k from E20 (the nightclub ran by Mel Owen ) he is fired as bar manager. although he gives back the money and apoligises he still leaves albet square after realising his ex fiance Whitney Carter has moved on and will not give him another chance. In july of 2018 after getting on the wrong side of one of the current albert square residents ,Rainie Branning , Donna breaks it off with her boyfriend Robbie Jackson who had just moved in a few days prior. she then leaves albet square without making a sound and Robbie being heartbroken goes back to staying at his step grandmothers house, Dot Branning with his sister Sonia Fowler and neice Bex Fowler. as of August 2018 Jay Brown and Billy Mitchell are the only current residents of 18 albert square Residents Current Residents Past Residents Deaths There have been two deaths within this house. * Audrey Trueman died here of a Brain Hemorrhage in September 2001. * Yusef Khan died here after the floor beneath him collapses due to a fire that he caused in December 2011. Gallery Bread and Breakfast Abercorn Bed and Breakfast.jpg|Abercorn Bed and Breakfast Kim's Fire.jpg|Fire in the B&B Kim's Palace.jpg|18-20 Albert Square Kimberley's Palace. Newspaper.jpg|Kim's Palace Newspaper Kim's Olympic Palace.jpg|Kim's Olympic Palace Kimberley's Palace.jpg|Kim's Palace Opening Kim's_Palace.jpg| Picture © BBC House Interior 18 Albert Square after students are evicted (16 February 2017).jpg|After students are evicted (16 February 2017) 18 Albert Square after students are evicted 2 (16 February 2017).jpg|After students are evicted (16 February 2017) 18 Albert Square after students are evicted 3 (16 February 2017).jpg|After students are evicted (16 February 2017) 18 Albert Square after students are evicted 4 (16 February 2017).jpg|After students are evicted (16 February 2017) Category:Residential Buildings Category:Businesses Category:Places in Walford Category:Facilities in Walford Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Walford